The Candle and The Blue Light
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yang Taehyung yakini adalah perut Yoongi yang lapar, bukan kepalanya yang sakit. "Kukira kau bebas seperti lalat." BTS. Taegi/Vga. Minyoon/Minga.


**The Candle and The Blue Light**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Taegi/Minyoon**

.

.

.

"Ahh..."

Serangga-serangga itu sangat ribut seperti orang bertengkar, seperti tetangga yang saling cibir dari tiap-tiap rumahnya (pohon). Dengung itu masih ada bahkan sampai bulan berganti judul pada Agustus. Panas. Terik. Gerah. Gelisah. Kaca berembun diadu napas. Tangannya licin hingga ponsel yang dia pegang beberapa kali sempat hampir jatuh dari tempelan telinga. Dia bertelepon—tidak, dia mendengarkan seseorang bicara panjang lebar di telepon, sementara dirinya bersimbah keringat, menahan napas dan tegukan liur yang tersendat, mulutnya melepas dendang yang jarang keluar. Kala itu dia menyerah pada rayuan setan untuk memecah hari dengan seks di atas ranjang.

"Kau—ah, pelan sedikit! Hmmh!" Yoongi memukul. Tadinya dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Taehyung terlalu bernapsu. "Kau-hhh, sudah selesai bicara?"

Yang di sana tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Padahal tadinya ada banyak kalimat panjang yang diucapkannya seperti sebuah kronik tentang dirinya dan Yoongi di masa lalu, setahun, dan kemarin-kemarin.

"Jimin?" lalu Yoongi panggil namanya dengan tak sabaran.

" _Kau benar-benar sedang balas dendam padaku sekarang, begitu?"_

"Apanya? Akhh... sshh..."

" _Bersetubuh dengan orang lain ketika kita sedang bicara seperti ini."_

"Siapa yang bicara? Bukankah kau yang sejak tadi bercerita? Aku hanya mengangkat telepon dan membiarkanmu bicara, _heol._ A-aakkhng..." dia merintih di ujung, sebelah tangan ditanam ke kulit kecokelatan Taehyung dalam-dalam. "Kau membuatku sakit..."

" _Salahkan orang yang menyetubuhimu! Jangan aku!"_

Bentakan di sana terdengar keras bahkan tanpa _loud speaker_. Rintih itu makin menjadi. Tumbukan di prostatnya bukan membuat dia melayang ke surga, malah seperti disiksa di gerbang neraka. Taehyung tak juga berhenti dan Yoongi makin berisik tambah rontaan tak jelas. Ponsel itu masih di telinga, sedang wajahnya dia kubur di ceruk leher lelaki yang menindihnya.

"Jimin, aku akan tutup teleponnya," lirih Yoongi.

" _Aku yang tutup!"_

Lalu layar itu menghitam tiba-tiba. Sambungan telepon benar di tutup dari sana. Yoongi tak mendengar apapun lagi, hanya deru napas Taehyung yang berhembus pendek-pendek yang mengenai telinganya. Dia melempar ponsel itu asal. Jatuh di lantai kayu tak akan membuat benda pipih itu rusak seketika. _Ah_ , lagipula dia tak terlalu peduli. Sedang tak terlalu peduli. Sebab rasa yang dia cari hilang entah kemana gara-gara telepon itu. Seharusnya memang, telepon dari Jimin tak dia angkat. Seharusnya (calon) mantan kekasihnya itu dia biarkan saja risau dengan telepon yang tak kunjung bersambung.

"Mmmh, ammhh."

Dia lapar. Bibir itu dilahapnya legi dan lagi. Berbicara dengan Jimin membuat bibirnya gatal. Seperti alergi karena salah makan sesuatu. Dia butuh obat, dan berciuman dengan Taehyung dia yakin dapat menghilangkan itu. Rakus dia menuntut. Tapi diberi juga tanpa banyak protes.

Kali kedua mereka melakukan seks ini seharusnya jadi kesempatan yang bagus. Kali pertama adalah sebuah perkenalan, percobaan, pencarian akan sesuatu yang belum diketahui. Kali kedua adalah pendalaman tentang topik kenal-mengenal itu. Tapi semua rasanya rusak gara-gara Jimin. Yoongi sungguh tak mengharapkan lelaki itu meneleponnya siang bolong di hari yang bahkan orang-orang masih sibuk. Lelaki itu harusnya bekerja tapi dia malah menelepon untuk ceramah. Hanya karena dua hari lalu Yoongi mengatakan kalau dia ingin berhenti dari semuanya, melepas statusnya sebagai kekasih seorang Park Jimin dan lelaki itu tak setuju.

Si flamboyan itu punya segalanya. Yang khas dan semua orang sudah tahu. Kelengkapan seorang lelaki. Harta, tahta, wanita. Dia kaya, dia punya posisi bagus dalam pekerjaannya, dia punya banyak gadis yang bertekuk lutut padanya (hampir bisa disebut menyembah justru). Lantas apa yang dia inginkan dari seorang lelaki seperti Yoongi? Jika dia setia, patut dia mengejar. Tapi satu kata penting itu saja tidak dia miliki, jadi apa harus Yoongi mempertahankannya?

Tidak, dia rasa.

Lagipula dia punya seseorang yang akan selalu menunggunya tiap dia pulang kampung ke Daegu. Lelaki biasa yang hanya punya rumah kecil di pinggiran kota. Tapi pot bunga _daisy_ dan sejenisnya itu selalu Yoongi rindukan.

"Taehyung _-ie_..." dia memanggil manja. Rasanya ada kenangan masa kecil yang lewat ketika nama itu dia sebut. Ketika dirinya yang punya lutut berdarah dituntun Taehyung untuk pulang ke rumah. "Aku ingin punya seorang anak... kita naik gunung bersamanya untuk melihat matahari terbit nanti..."

"Hmh, kau mulai meracau." balas Taehyung dengan hisapan di leher, membawa sisi rasional yang harus Yoongi tata kembali di kepalanya.

Taehyung tak banyak bicara sejak tadi. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan Jimin yang suka bicara macam-macam; entah mengumpat, memuji, atau menguji dengan banyak pertanyaan. Taehyung adalah makhluk hidup yang bernapas. Bernapas saja, bergerak juga tapi. Hanya, dia benar-benar seperti mahkluk hidup yang sesungguhnya. Bernapas untuk hidup, bergerak untuk hidup. Bukan hidup untuk bernapas, dan hidup untuk bergerak. Sungguh, lain dengan Jimin dalam segala sisi.

"Kenapa hidungmu sangat mancung?" Yoongi mengigit gemas ujung hidung bangir itu.

Taehyung punya struktur wajah yang bagus dan pas untuk dijelajahi. Jika Tuhan berbaik hati mungkin Dia akan menurunkan rasio sempurna wajah manusia itu pada anak-anaknya kelak.

"Aaakhh—kau sengaja melakukan itu supaya aku kesakitan, hah?" Yoongi memarahi lelaki berkulit cokelat itu dan menepuk punggung lengketnya kasar. Lubang senggamanya dipaksa menerima hujaman lebih, dan dia tak siap karena banyak berkhayal tadi.

Sekali lagi ia ingin katakan kalau Taehyung tak banyak bicara. Kali kedua melakukan seks dengannya belum membuat Yoongi mengerti semua.

"Taehyung- _ieee_..."

Ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai itu menyala, ada getar-getar yang diabaikan. Jimin menelepon lagi.

.

 **The Candle and The Blue Light**

.

Dia pulang ke Daegu untuk melepas stresnya sejenak dari hiruk pikuk kota dan semrawutnya keadaan di sana. Jimin sungguh memperburuk nasibnya yang tinggal sementara di Seoul. Makin hari busuknya lelaki itu makin menyengat tercium. Tukang bohong. Topengnya banyak. Dia cocok jadi aktor. Yoongi dianggapnya inosen. Tapi seorang tokoh inosen dalam sebuah cerita pun tak selamanya akan begitu bukan?

Sedikit-sedikit dia mencari tahu. Di awal syok juga karena ternyata Jimin yang dikencaninya itu adalah seorang _player_ kelas kakap dengan banyak tempelan gadis di mana-mana. Satu surat saja hanya ditempeli satu perangko, mana ada surat yang perangkonya lebih dari satu? Mungkin akan langsung dikembalikan dari kantor pos. Lalu banyak-banyak dia jadi muak. Sudah. Dia ingin berhenti berperan sebagai si inosen.

Katakanlah pulang adalah caranya untuk melarikan diri. Tapi yang bagus, selalu ada yang menyambut di kampungnya itu. Seorang teman masa kecil. Seorang teman yang punya kebiasaan mengendusi rambutnya (walau tak pernah dia bahas di depan yang bersangkutan karena malu).

Dua hari lalu Yoongi pulang ke Daegu dengan membawa tubuh ringkih, mata berkantung, dan masalah asam lambung. Sedihnya membawa penyakit. Dia pulang untuk mendapat pemulihan. Tapi bukan dengan berobat, atau diurus oleh ibu-bapaknya di rumah. Dia datang memakai sandal dan mengetuk pintu Taehyung yang akan selalu terbuka untuknya.

Tapi bukan hanya pintu, yang lain pun terbuka. Termasuk hati lelaki itu.

Yoongi tak begitu ingat seberapa parah dia menangis di depan Taehyung, atau seberapa panjang kisah tragis percintaannya di Seoul. Seperti drama. Melo tapi terlalu banyak bumbu, hingga jadi pahit, bukannya enak. Dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi, hanya yang membekas adalah wangi pelembut selimut Taehyung yang tak terganggu oleh bau keringat dari seks semalam suntuk.

Siang itu adalah kali kedua. Sore mereka selesai. Mandi air dingin lalu makan bersama di satu meja kecil, duduk bersilang kaki di atas lantai kayu yang mengkilap habis di pel. Lalu matahari terbenam jadi penutup makanan. Es krim di tangan Yoongi meleleh hingga harus diseruput lewat sisian _cone_ -nya. Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang, sedang hidung mancung itu ada di ubun-ubunnya. Mencium rambutnya yang habis dikeramas. Kebiasaan lama yang tak pernah berubah. Mereka berhadapan dengan langit yang memerah di atas bukit.

Taehyung bertanya. "Kau bllang kau ingin punya seorang anak, dan kau ingin mengajaknya naik gunung untuk melihat matahari terbit?"

"Ya." ada _krauk_ kecil ketika Yoongi menggigit _cone_ es krimnya. Isinya sudah habis.

"Bagaimana dengan matahari terbenam?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir. "Hmm.. itu juga bagus."

"Itu sangat bagus. Anakmu akan melihat bagaimana matahari itu kembali ke peraduan, kemudian digantikan oleh bulan yang naik ke langit."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

"Kupikir anak kita adalah satu bayi yang sama."

Yoongi tertawa, _krauk_ itu ada lagi ketika dia menggigit dengan gigi kecilnya yang berbaris rapi. Kepala itu dia sandarkan di dada Taehyung dan dia mendapat satu ciuman di ubun-ubunnya. Lelaki itu penyuka ubun-ubun. Ah, atau, penyuka rambut.

"Taehyung, itu geli."

Yoongi memukul lelaki itu ketika telinganya ditiupkan napas. Iseng sekali memang. Si jangkung berhidung mancung itu hanya mengulum tawa dalam bibir. Seperti tidak mau mengganggu matahari yang akan tidur. Padahal biasanya dia bersin dengan suara keras seperti bapak-bapak, tapi kali ini tawanya juga dia redam.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Pelukan itu mengerat lembut. Matahari sudah tinggal ubun-ubunnya di garis meridian. Tidak ada yang mengecup puncak penerang galaksi itu. Dia istirahat begitu saja. Sedang Yoongi kembali mendapat ciuman lama di kepalanya. Napas Taehyung tak pernah berhenti membuatnya merinding. Matanya terpejam untuk menahan. Dia rasa getaran itu karena dia belum mengenal Taehyung sepenuhnya, bahkan setelah 20 tahun.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan lelaki itu menyakitimu lagi." kalimatnya sama sekali tidak _nyambung_ dengan yang tadi. Benar, _kan_ Yoongi tak kenal Taehyung sepenuhnya? Dia bahkan tak paham kenapa topik pengakuan rindu itu tiba-tiba melenceng jauh pada seorang lelaki yang Yoongi hindari.

"Buatlah aku melupakannya."

" _I will."_

Mereka berciuman di langit jingga. Ada rasa es krim bercampur perih. Yoongi tentu tak ingin sakit hati lagi. Seperti kata Taehyung, dia harap saja.

.

 **The Candle and The Blue Light**

.

Lelaki itu punya kulit cokelat dan rambut yang senada warnanya. Matanya tak kecil tak juga besar. Bibirnya tak tipis tak tebal. Wajahnya seperti boneka. Hidungnya mancung. Telinganya seperti gajah. Jari-jari tangannya panjang. Bahunya lebar. Dia suka makan _chapjae_ dan dia tinggal sendirian sejak neneknya meninggal. Isian kamar wanita tua yang dia sayangi itu jadi prasasti yang tak pernah dipindah atau dikemas. Dibiarkan saja. Supaya ketika ruh neneknya kembali di hari perayaan, ada tempat untuknya tidur, katanya.

Yoongi ingat Taehyung semasa kecil sangat kurus. Tinggi dan kurus seperti sumpit. Sekarang dia masih juga kurus meski tak terlalu. Sepertinya kurus memang bakatnya selain bernyanyi. Yoongi suka tiap kali Taehyung menggumamkan nada-nada dari lagu yang didengarnya berkali-kali.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal sampai kepalaku jadi pusing," kata Yoongi, tanpa ada yang bertanya.

"Aku tak akan tanya apa saja itu. Tapi tak perlu kau pikirkan serius. Perlu _sih_ , hanya saja satu-satu kau selesaikan, jangan semua ditumpuk. Sampah saja ada jadwal pembuangannya."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Apa ya?" Taehyung tertawa. Yoongi cemberut sembari mengisi mulutnya dengan ayam goreng. Entah memang dia suka makan, atau apa, tapi sejak dia pulang ke Daegu kegiatannya hanya menggiling. Taehyung jadi punya pekerjaan baru sebagai kurir yang bolak-balik restoran dan kedai untuk beli pesanan Yoongi.

"Kepalaku sakit."

Yang Taehyung yakini adalah perut Yoongi yang lapar, bukan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kukira kau bebas seperti lalat."

"Lalat..." cibir Yoongi. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

"Kukira kau adalah orang yang bebas. Kau pergi ke Seoul untuk menjalani hidupmu sendiri selepas sekolah. Kupikir kau akan hinggap di mana saja, di tempat yang kau mau. Entah itu yang buruk atau baik, untuk mencicipi banyak hal. Bebas, _kan_ seperti lalat?"

"Filosofi yang aneh."

"Tapi kau kembali ke Daegu. Kau masih punya sarang, rumah orangtuamu. Berarti kau bukan lalat. Kau burung."

Yoongi hanya mengerutkan dahi. Kunyahannya berhenti selama otaknya memperoses filosofi _ngawur_ itu.

"Dan sekarang kau dua hari tinggal di sini, seolah rumah ini adalah sarangmu yang baru."

Dia makin saja tak paham. Entah Taehyung yang suka menangkap kumbang waktu kecil itu sekarang sudah punya gelar guru besar di sebuah universitas atau apa, dia tak tahu. Tapi kata-katanya aneh, entah menjurus ke mana. Bijak tidaknya Yoongi jadi merasa kabur.

Dia merengut. "Taehyung, aku sedang makan dan aku jadi bingung sendiri mendengar omonganmu."

"Ya sudah lanjutkan saja, aku akan nonton tivi, tidak nonton kamu." Taehyung dengan santai menggedikkan bahu lalu memutar duduknya ke arah televisi. Dia ambil rimot yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengganti saluran. Dia sudah bosan pada kartun. Jam tujuh malam ada acara lain yang mungkin lebih seru daripada kartun ninja yang diulang-ulang.

 _Nut, nut._ Ponsel Yoongi bergetar-getar. Ada di atas meja dan hanya jadi pajangan sejak tadi. Kini dia raih benda pipih berwarna putih itu dan dia tatap layarnya lamat-lamat. Kunyahannya berhenti bukan kerena Taehyung lagi, tapi pampangan nama di sana. Park Jimin.

"Angkat tidak ya?" tanyanya ragu.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. "Dia telepon?"

"Hu-um." Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku jadi takut padanya."

Taehyung memutar duduknya lagi. Lantai kayu yang licin itu memudahkan bokongnya untuk bergerak seperti gasing. Dia meluruskan kaki dengan badan yang ditumpu dua tangan di belakang. "Angkat saja, kau tak perlu takut. Katakan padanya kau ingin putus darinya. Minta supaya dia tidak menghubungimu lagi, tamat."

"Kurasa tak akan semudah itu." lagi-lagi Jimin mengacau hanya dengan teleponnya. Sekarang makanan di hadapan Yoongi tak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali.

"Angkat saja dulu, aku risih dengan getaran ponselmu itu."

Yoongi menurut. Ponsel itu ditempelkan di telinga dan dia menelan ludahnya yang kental karena belum minum.

"Halo?"

" _Min Yoongi."_ resah dia di sana. Yoongi dapat merasakan itu lewat desah napas Jimin di ujung. Ada juga suara klakson atau deru mesin mobil. Mungkin lelaki itu menepi dan berhenti menyetir hanya untuk meneleponnya. _"Aku gila tanpamu. Kembalilah..."_

Sayangnya, amarah Yoongi kadang dapat tergerus dengan mudah karena ombak. Ketika dia melirik Taehyung yang tengah berebahan menghadap televisi, dia mulai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tak tega pada Jimin di sana, dan tak sampai hati juga pada Taehyung di sini.

" _Yoongi..."_

"Kenapa suaramu serak begitu?" seingatnya suara Jimin adalah suara jernih.

" _Aku habis memarahi sekertarisku dan aku sangat menyesal telah berteriak padanya."_

Yoongi mengaduk-aduk remah ayam goreng di boksnya dengan sumpit. "Kau jadi uring-uringan kalau kau sedang tak baik."

" _Iya, ini karenamu."_ Jimin mendesah lagi di sana. _"Kembalilah, Yoongi, kembalilah..."_

Yoongi melirik lagi pada Taehyung yang sedang menonton tivi. Dia tak yakin betul lelaki itu mendengar pembicaraannya. Dia tak yakin betul Taehyung peduli. Agaknya dia sedikit kecewa dengan kiraan itu. _Ah,_ benar-benar. Dia bingung. Apakah yang dia inginkan adalah lelaki itu yang gantikan dia menjawab telepon Jimin? Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang percuma. Jawabannya tentu tidak akan ada.

" _Apa kau sedang makan?"_

Yoongi menggumam, ayam di mulutnya baru masuk. "Iya."

" _Apa lelaki itu yang membayarkan makananmu?"_

Dia menelan dengan sedikit susah, lantas bersungut. "Aku tak selalu hidup dari makanan yang dibayar orang lain, heh. Enak saja."

" _Sejujurnya aku tak ingin bertanya di mana kamu karena aku hanya ingin kamu kembali ke Seoul."_ tiba-tiba topiknya diganti. Kesamaan Jimin dengan Taehyung ternyata ada, dia baru sadar. Dua-duanya suka sekali berkelok-kelok di jalanan lurus.

"Kau sudah bertanya, dan aku tak akan memberitahu."

" _Yoongs,"_

Yoongi melihat Taehyung menguap lebar. "Jimin, aku tutup teleponnya."

" _Silakan. Makan yang banyak._ Bye, love _."_

Kali ini tidak ada bentakan atau apapun. Jimin menutup teleponnya dengan tenang. Layarnya mati lagi. Ayam di boksnya masih sisa beberapa potong. Remah-remah tepungnya banyak.

"Taehyung, ajak aku minum soju. Aku ingin ikan kering bibi Ma."

Taehyung hanya garuk-garuk kepala karena Yoongi tak juga kenyang.

.

 **The Candle and The Blue Light**

.

"Aku akan pergi ke Busan."

"Bukankah seharusnya ke Seoul?"

Sebulan telah terlewati di Daegu. Rumah Taehyung benar-benar jadi sarang keduanya setelah rumah orangtuanya sendiri. Banyak malam dihabiskannya bersama lelaki itu. Mereka tak punya status, tapi hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin sebagai teman masa kecil itu membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman-nyaman saja berada di sisi Taehyung. Tidak ada masalah yang datang. Lelaki itu lurus dan jelas. Sebulan di Daegu tak pernah Yoongi melihatnya menggandeng seorang gadis. Dia selalu pulang dengan membawa sorbet sehabis bekerja—karena sorbet seperti persembahan wajib untuk dewa _, ah,_ ini untuk Yoongi.

Tapi waktu yang berjalan itu tak lepas juga dari kaitannya dengan Jimin. Lelaki itu masih sering meneleponnya dan Yoongi juga masih sering menjawab panggilannya (kecuali ketika dia sedang melakukan seks dengan Taehyung karena itu akan sangat mengganggu _mood_ -nya). Jimin sering katakan kalau dia banyak kehilangan berat badan sejak ditinggal Yoongi. Makan tak teratur, olahraga malas, dan tidur dilupakannya sama sekali. Sempat Jimin mengirim sebuah foto lewat aplikasi _chat_ -nya, wajahnya terlihat tak segar sama sekali. Seperti ikan yang dua hari dibiarkan di ruangan.

Kemarin lelaki itu meminta Yoongi untuk datang ke Busan karena dia sedang berada di sana, di kampung halamannya. Dia minta agar semuanya dibicarakan dengan jelas, apa mau Yoongi dia akan dengar. Tentu, dengan hatinya yang polos itu Yoongi akan menurutinya. Baginya, semua orang baik. Maka seburuk apapun Jimin, dia akan tetap memperlakukannya sebagai manusia yang patut dihargai.

Lantas Yoongi memasukkan beberapa helai pakaiannya ke dalam _travel bag_ ukuran sedang yang lebih mirip dengan tas biasa. Taehyung menontonnya membereskan baju sambil mengantongi tangan di celana gombrangnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

"Lelaki itu?"

Yoongi tak menjawab.

"Ya sudah, pergilah. Tapi hati-hati. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit, dan aku jadi khawatir." Taehyung membantu Yoongi mengenakan mantelnya. Lalu ubun-ubun itu dia cium. Akhir-akhir ini udara jadi dingin jelang musim gugur. Aroma rambut Yoongi sedikit berbau seperti _mapple._

"Aku sedang sehat sekarang, dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kembalilah kemari ketika urusanmu telah selesai. Aku akan membelikanmu sorbet lagi."

Itu sebuah janji dan Yoongi memang harus kembali nantinya.

"Ya." dia mengangguk, mengancingkan mantelnya supaya rapat. "Aku pergi ya?"

Taehyung mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Lelaki itu harus segera pergi ke pabrik untuk mengawasi datangnya bahan olahan tekstil baru. Jadi, sampai di halaman itu saja Yoongi dapat melihat wajah Taehyung dan lambaian tangannya.

"Hati-hati. Aku akan tahu kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh! _I love you_."

Dia pergi sendirian ke Busan. Jimin bahkan tak pernah tahu di mana rumah orangtua Yoongi. Kalau tak ditanya Yoongi tak akan cerita. Maka karena Jimin tak pernah bertanya, dia juga tak pernah katakan. Bahkan tiap kali bertelepon, Jimin hanya akan banyak menceritakan dirinya sendiri ketimbang bertanya tentang Yoongi dan Daegu yang jadi tempat tinggalnya sebulan ini. Harapnya Jimin yang akan datang padanya, tapi sekali lagi, dia orang yang memandang baik siapapun, mengabaikan seburuk apapun perilaku orang padanya, jadi dia tak ragu ketika Jimin memintanya datang ke Busan, meski jauh dan memakan waktu. Dia merasa tak melulu harus menunggu. Karena bola lebih seringnya harus dijemput ketimbang ditunggu.

Jika dia datang ke Busan, urusannya dengan lelaki itu akan cepat selesai. Apalagi, selama sebulan tinggal bersama Taehyung, dia semakin sadar kalau dia harus meninggalkan Jimin. Apa yang menurutnya baik belum tentu baik untuk dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata inilah yang dia pegang sekarang, dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin Taehyung adalah yang terbaik. Bukan Jimin.

" _Aku ingin punya seorang anak, akan kuajak dia naik gunung untuk melihat terbit dan terbenamnya matahari."_

Kalimat itu menjadi sebuah simpulan bahwa dia akan kembali pada lelaki yang mencintainya dengan tulus itu.

.

 **The Candle and The Blue Light**

.

Yoongi sangat-sangat lelah ketika dia menapakkan kaki di Busan. Hanya tinggal naik bis satu kali ke kediaman Jimin tapi dia merasa harus menghentikan perjalanannya sejenak untuk beristirahat. Lewat daerah pertokoan tiba-tiba dia ingin sorbet. Tiga kali ke Busan dia tak pernah tahu di mana ada penjual sorbet. Bertanya malu, jadi dia hanya tahan saja keinginannya itu. Ganti pada yang lebih mudah dan jelas ada, dia minum kopi di sebuah kafe.

Dalam duduknya dia diam termangu menatap jalanan yang ramai. Ada seorang ayah yang menuntun anak perempuannya. Mereka berbagi permen kapas dan itu terlihat lucu. Yoongi jadi berpikir, mungkin Taehyung akan seperti itu jika dia sudah punya anak. Lalu dia mengingat dirinya sendiri. Sudah sebulan ini dia tinggal bersama lelaki itu. Kadang-kadang melantur membicarakan anak. Jika memang dia bisa hamil, apakah dia akan hamil?

Yoongi mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di depan bibir. Sudah lama sekali dia terobsesi pada sorbet. Apakah itu sebuah pertanda?

Dia segera menghabiskan kopinya dan membayar di kasir. Lalu langkah lebarnya tak sabar untuk sampai ke sebuah apotik di seberang kafe. Dia beli alat tes kehamilan dan ikut menguji di toilet apotek itu.

"Astaga."

Saat itu dia yakin kalau pulang nanti, dia akan dapat dua kabar bagus untuk Taehyung. Jimin yang sudah putus darinya, dan... Ah, sekarang dia punya semangat besar untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Ketika hendak menunggu bis di halte, Jimin meneleponnya.

"Halo?"

" _Aku tak ada di rumah. Temui aku di pantai, akan kubagi lokasinya."_

Mendengar suara lelaki itu, walau singkat, membuatnya berdebar. Tapi bukan suatu debar yang dinanti. Ini sangat dia hindari. Sedikit banyak meski dia bersemangat, tetaplah ada rasa takut ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan Jimin dan membicarakan masalah serius tentang mereka nantinya.

Sesaat, setelah telepon itu ditutup, ada kiriman lokasi tempat Jimin berada.

Yoongi mendesah pasrah. Dia mungkin butuh bekal makanan. Roti, misalnya. Dari tempatnya sekarang menuju pantai itu cukup jauh. Saat dia menengadah, jingga langit masih kuning seperti kulit jeruk. Mungkin matahari sedikit terlambat untuk kembali ke peraduannya.

.

 **The Candle and The Blue Light**

.

Langit telah berpayung gelap ketika dia sampai di pantai. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah karena dipaksa terus melakukan perjalanan seharian penuh. Dia belum menikmati yang namanya tidur panjang sama sekali. Dia titipkan tasnya pada tembok penghalang ombak. Jalannya lebih ke arah selatan pada sisian tanpa pembatas itu, pada hamparan pasir yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut.

Remang cahaya menuntunnya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang terlihat tengah bugkuk-berdiri, seperti nelayan sedang menjaring. Tapi mana ada nelayan yang menjaring ikan di bibir pantai?

Lantas dia pun mendekat dengan yakin, karena semakin jelas postur itu dia kenali sebagai Jimin.

"Hei," panggilnya.

Lelaki itu berbalik. Ada botol dan tali panjang di tangannya.

"Hai."

Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang tipisnya kentara karena mencetak badan ketika diterpa angin. Walau tak betul-betul bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin lebih kurus sekarang. Berapa kilo yang hilang dari tubuhnya?

"Kau sedang apa?"

Lelaki itu melepas kekeh ironis. "Tidakkah kau ingin katakan kau rindu aku?"

"Jimin, tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku tak akan mengatakan itu."

Kekehnya habis selesai jawaban itu dia dengar. Lantas dia pun menyerahkan botol berisi air yang lehernya terikat tali itu pada Yoongi.

"Apa ini? Air laut? Kau memberiku air laut?"

"Tumpahkan itu."

"Ha?"

Jimin mengambil dua botol lain. "Tumpahkan di sekitarmu seperti ini."

Dia buka tutupnya dan dia tumpahkan isinya ke depan, seperti menyiram pasir. Sepatu Yoongi sedikit kena dan dia meringis enggan basah. Dia juga bingung kenapa Jimin malah main air. Karena bukankah lelaki itu telah setuju bahwa kedatangan Yoongi ke Busan adalah untuk membicarakan perpisahan mereka secara baik-baik?

Pada akhirnya Yoongi menurut. Air itu dia tumpahkan di depannya, tapi tak disiramkan seperti yang Jimin contohkan. Setelah tetes terakhirnya jatuh, Yoongi memegang botol kosong itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Injak."

"Apanya?"

"Pasir itu."

Satu kaki Yoongi menginjak pasir. Dia terkejut ketika yang dia injak jadi titik-titik kebiruan yang begitu terang di malam gelap.

"Apa ini?" dia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Jimin dengan penuh tanda tanya penasaran. Bibirnya melengkung naik tanpa bisa dia tutupi. Sejujurnya, biru-biru berkilau di pasir itu seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jimin malah menggumamkan kekehnya. Kaki itu dia injak-injakkan ke pasir beberapa kali, lalu dia gesek-gesekkan juga sol sepatunya. Selesai melakukan itu dia berjalan mendekat, dan kilauan biru di pasir mengikutinya.

Yoongi memandang keajaiban itu dengan takjub. Benar-benar takjub. Dia tak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Sama sekali seumur hidup. Sesuatu di dadanya jadi mengalir seperti air sungai yang hendak ke hilir. Dia menatap pasir dan Jimin bergantian.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?"

Yoongi masih terpana. Titik-titik itu memberi cahaya baru bagi penglihatannya yang terbatas. Di tempatnya dan tempat Jimin memijak, cahaya itu mengelilingi.

"Kau tahu kalau Yin Niang dan Yang Gong bertemu di jembatan bintang?"

"Siapa mereka?"

Jimin menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Abaikan itu dan nikmati saja."

"Aku tak bisa menikmatinya kalau aku tak tahu apa ini."

"Kunang-kunang laut, tapi bukan kunang-kunang si serangga yang bisa terbang. Yang ini sejenis udang, tapi amat kecil dan punya cahaya biru sebagai pertahanan diri."

"Udang?" Yoongi mengulang satu kata yang paling aneh yang diucapkan Jimin. Nyatanya, kilau biru di bawah kakinya adalah para udang. Udang ajaib.

"Kau yakin untuk berpisah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkannya. Dia ke pantai bukan untuk melihat udang. Dia ke pantai untuk membicarakan perpisahannya dengan Jimin.

Dalam sekejap wajah antusias akan udang ajaib itu sirna, berganti jadi wajah serius. "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintai orang lain." jawabnya mantap.

"Lelaki itu? Yang katamu suka makan _chapjae_?"

"Iya." dia sedikit menunduk. Tangannya bergerak perlahan pada perutnya. "Tapi lebih dari itu... sekarang aku sedang mengandung anaknya. Dan kami sudah terikat oleh bayi ini."

Dia sempat meneguk ludah satu kali. Dingin angin laut dan debur ombak terasa mengancam. Walau tak dia lihat wajah Jimin tapi ketakutan itu muncul begitu saja. Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian yang dia punya, dia ucapkan apa yang jadi kalimat sakral yang akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Jadi, mari kita berp—"

 _Plakk!_ Gamparan keras beradu dengan debur ombak. Yoongi menginjak kumpulan udang lain dan membuat pasir itu jadi biru-biru terang.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau hamil anaknya? Lelaki itu?" Jimin mendekat dan dia menjauh. Satu langkah maju samadengan satu langkah mundur. Yang mereka pijaki menyala-nyala. "Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

Lalu Jimin berteriak keras seperti singa mengaum. Matanya mendadak besar dengan sorot benci yang benar-benar. "Kau kekasihku! Kau tak berhak punya anak dari orang lain!" Yoongi divonis dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah langsung di depan wajahnya. "Jadi selama kau menghilang, kau berbagi makanan yang sama, air minum yang sama, ranjang yang sama, dan tidur bersamanya begitu?!"

Jimin tertawa habis mengaum. Kepalanya tengadah membuang suara itu ke langit. Dia menepuk dahi.

"Kukira sekali itu saja kau balas dendam padaku dengan bersetubuh dengannya, ternyata tak hanya begitu. Ah, bodoh sekali aku." tawa itu makin sarkastis. "Jadi untuk apa aku menunjukkan keajaiban kunang-kunang laut padamu? Jadinya hanya udang biasa saja."

"Jimin, tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau duluan yang sudah membuatku sakit? Kau bermain-main bahkan ketika kau masih berhubungan denganku! Jadi apa salahku yang kembali pada orang yang memperlakukan aku lebih baik dari pada kau?" Yoongi memekik, seraknya bercampur lirih. Hatinya sakit membongkar perasaannya sendiri. Dia juga sakit ketika mengingat Taehyung yang mengatakan _I love you_ ketika dia pamit.

"Cukup! Aku sudah tak mau mendengar apapun darimu!"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Aku berdiri di sini bukan untuk jadi mercusuar, aku manusia dan aku ingin bicara!"

 _Plakk!_ Yoongi digampar lagi. Dua kali dan rasanya sama saja perih. Amat. Denyut-denyut panas itu dia rasakan lewat tangan yang menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah..." Jimin menggemeretakkan giginya geram dan satu langkah majunya dihadang lengan menyilang Yoongi di depan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam sebagai pertahanan.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi! Biarkan hubungan ini berakhir!" teriaknya membela diri. "Tolong, Jimin... lepaskan saja aku... ukkh... tolong..." dia memohon.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menangis," cibir lelaki itu.

Yoongi membiarkan suara seraknya lolos bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes yang jatuh ke pasir ketika dia menunduk. Dia tak lagi melihat cahaya biru dari kunang-kunang di bawah kakinya karena dia terus menutup matanya rapat. Dia takut. Takut pada Jimin dan kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi, kalau lelaki itu mungkin saja akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Jimin, kumohon..."

"Aku tak mau mendengar permohonanmu, Min Yoongi!"

"Tidak! Kumohon!"

Tangan itu Yoongi yakin akan melayang lagi makanya dia makin beringsut mundur untuk menghindar. Dia tak berani menatap Jimin sama sekali. Hanya biru-biru yang diinjaknya yang dia tatap di bawah sana.

"Yoongi!"

Namun pandangannya seketika berubah arah pada seseorang yang datang dengan langkah lebar terburu. Walau tak yakin, dia kenal suara itu.

"Taehyung—"

 _Crepp!_ Tepat ketika Jimin menoleh dia tak bergerak dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ada suara asing yang terdengar. Lalu ketika tubuh itu roboh, Yoongi tahu kalau rangkulan tangan itu bukan sekadar pelukan saja.

"Akhh!"

Ada napas yang tersengal-sengal, gemetar tubuh yang menjadi kejang, dan warna gelap yang mulai menutupi biru cahaya. Jimin tersungkur dengan wajah yang menghadap langsung pada lembut pasir pantai yang sedikit basah karena air. Kunang-kunang laut itu berkelap-kelip ketika Taehyung melangkahinya, tapi juga ada jejak gelap yang mengikuti, dari tubuh yang tak lagi bergerak sama sekali itu.

"T-Taehyung? A-apa yang—"

"Jadikan semuanya mudah. Kau tak perlu takut dan pusing akan segalanya."

Yoongi dibuat berpikir kalau Taehyung punya masalah. Lilin itu punya masalah. Ada sumbu hitam yang tersisa dari lelehannya.

" _Hati-hati. Aku akan tahu kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh!_ I love you _."_ kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya. Taehyung membuntutinya sampai ke Busan, pantas dia berkata begitu ketika Yoongi pamit. Sekarang yang menakutkan adalah lelaki ini. Yoongi memeluk perutnya sendiri dan berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi lelaki yang ditangannya ada sebilah pisau berlumur darah itu.

"Mari kita pulang. Kau bisa melupakan lelaki itu dan hiduplah bersamaku."

.

 **The Candle and The Blue Light**

.

 **END**

 _Salah ngga sih? Saya lagi suka penyelewengan karakter. Jimin yang kasar kok ya keren banget buat saya. Taehyung si pembela kebenaran. Tapi kebenaran ini belum tentu benar juga untuk orang lain. Sekarang saya suka bertanya-tanya kenapa ada stereotipe? Kenapa ada satu paham yang dianut banyak manusia? Kenapa ada kata sepakat?_

 _Ah, tolong jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Saya juga nggak mau buat susah siapa-siapa. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu hanya semut-semut kecil yang mengganggu pikiran saya._

 _Baidewei, fanfic ini sungguh sangat tidak jelas ya hahahaha. Lagi-lagi saya kembali ke jurusan yang aneh kayak begini. Entahlah. Mungkin haluan saya di sini._


End file.
